In radio receivers, often a baseband channel filter is utilized to separate desirable signals that have been transmitted by a transmitter from undesirable signals (all of which are generally considered noise) that include adjacent channel signals, interference and noise. The bandwidth of such channel filters is usually determined as a compromise between passing all of the desirable signals and rejecting unwanted signal energy for a wide variety of changing real world applications. This compromise is seldom optimum and limits the quality of communication.